The Lost Love
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, no power, BoboibyxYaya, OOC, OC. Yaya terbangun di rumah sakit dan mendapati dirinya mengalami amnesia 10 tahun ke belakang. Ia tidak ingat kalau ia sudah menikah dengan Boboiboy dan memiliki seorang anak. Tanpa ingatannya, bisa kah ia kembali jatuh cinta dengan Boboiboy, yang anehnya berbeda dengan Boboiboy yang ia kenal dulu. RnR!


**Ini bakalan jadi fanfic pendek yang tamat maksimal 5 chapter. Terinspirasi dari drama Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu sama sedikit dari Kamen Rider Den-O. Silahkan untuk dinikmati.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, BoboiboyxYaya, AU, Romance, no power, miss typo**

 **Disclaimer: baik Boboiboy ataupun drama Ima, Ai ni Yukimasu bukan punyaku**

* * *

 **The Lost Love**

Waktu yang dimiliki manusia sebenarnya terbentuk dari ingatan, terutama masa lalu. Karena, masa lalu hanya ada dalam ingatan manusia, sampai saat ini pun belum ada cara untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Meski ada alat yang bisa merekam potongan masa lalu seperti tulisan, foto ataupun video, tapi itu tidak bisa mengalahkan ingatan masa lalu yang dimiliki manusia.

Dan di dalam waktu, terdapat berbagai macam hal. Saat sedih, saat gembira, hubungan, perasaan, semua pengalaman tertuang di dalam waktu yang dimiliki manusia.

Karena itu, kehilangan ingatan sama saja dengan kehilangan waktu.

Dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Yaya.

IoI

Yang ia tahu, saat membuka matanya, pandangannya terasa kabur dan tubuhnya terasa kabur. Napasnya agak sesak karena terhalang sesuatu dimulutnya. Ia bahkan kesulitan mengenali tempat dimana ia berada atau hanya sekedar merasakan ujung jari tangannya.

Ada orang yang bergerak di sampingnya, tapi sulit untuk memfokuskan pandangan.

"Nyonya Yaya? Nyonya Yaya!? Nyoya Yaya bisakah anda mendengar saya?"

Ia bisa mendengarnya, meski kurang begitu jelas. Tapi sayangnya tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk memberi respon.

"Dokter! Dokter! Nyonya Yaya sadar! Dokter!"

Yaya...

Ya, itu namanya.

Entah kenapa Yaya merasa lelah, ia ingin menutup matanya tapi tidak membiarkan dirinya kembali terlelap.

Rasanya, ia sudah tidur untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan baru saja bangun saat ini.

Dan ketika otaknya mulai lebih sadar, ia mulai bisa memproses keadaan sekitarnya.

Yaya tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya, ada selang yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, selain membuatnya tidak bisa bicara tapi juga membuat kepalanya susah menoleh. Ia hanya bisa melirik, melihat sekitarnya. Perlahan ia mampu memproses kalau ia ada di rumah sakit.

Tapi sayangnya ia tidak ingat kenapa.

Ia tidak merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan. Justru yang ia rasakan adalah tubuhnya lemas, condong ke arah mati rasa.

Rasanya yang terakhir ia ingat, kemarin ia baru saja pergi ke upacara kelulusan SMAnya. Lalu kemudian pergi tidur seperti biasa dan... entah kenapa saat bangun ia sudah ada di rumah sakit.

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya, ia sebenarnya bingung tapi otaknya terlalu berat untuk diajak berpikir.

Jadi ia hanya diam menanti sampai dokter dan suster kembali datang menghampirinya.

IoI

Kesadaran Yaya masih seperti timbul dan tenggelam. Ingatannya semenjak ia bangun di rumah sakit sedikit agak kabur. Ia ingat bagaimana dokter datang melakukan banyak tes padanya, kemudian kesadarannya kembali menurun. Lalu yang ia ingat selanjutnya, selang yang ada di mulutnya sudah dilepas, diganti dengan masker oksigen yang lebih nyaman digunakan.

Kemudian, saat ia bangun selanjutnya, ruangan tempatnya berada sudah berganti rupa. Warna cat dindingnya berubah menjadi warna coklat dan krem, lebih hangat meski masih terkesan dingin khas rumah sakit.

Dan akhirnya orang yang bisa ia kenali datang.

"Yaya! Oh Yaya akhirnya kamu sadar!"

Ibu dan ayahnya masuk ke kamar inapnya, menangis haru melihat Yaya. Selama ini sang gadis tidak menanyakan kepada dokter maupun suster kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah sakit, apa yang sudah terjadi karena otaknya masih belum terasa jernih. Tapi sekarang, pandangannya jauh lebih cerah dan suara yang ia dengar tidak terdengar jauh atau menggema. Ia sekarang bisa berpikir sepenuhnya.

"Ibu... ayah...," gumam Yaya dengan suara serak. Mungkin karena sebelumnya dimasuki tabung untuk pernapasan itu.

Ibunya menangis di samping tempat tidurnya, meski begitu ia tersenyum bahagia. Tampaknya ia ingin sekali memeluk Yaya, tapi logika menghentikannya karena kondisi Yaya belum pulih betul.

"Kenapa...?" gumam Yaya, tubuhnya masih lemas dan lidahnya masih kelu, suara yang bisa ia keluarkan terdengar begitu pelan di telinganya sendiri, apalagi terhalang oleh masker oksigen.

"Ya, ada apa nak? Tenang, Boboiboy sedang ada di luar bersama Didy, mereka akan segera kembali ke sini."

Yaya mengerjapkan mata.

 _Boboiboy? Teman sekelasnya waktu di SMA itu? Ia kemari menjenguknya? Lalu Didy siapa? Didy yang mana?_

Dan Yaya baru sadar kalau ibu dan ayahnya terlihat berbeda. Mereka tampak lebih tua. Rambut ayahnya sudah banyak yang memutih dan kerutan di wajah ibunya pun semakin banyak. Yaya menjadi bingung.

Tapi ia yakin mereka adalah kedua orang tuanya, meski berbeda dari yang ia ingat sebelumnya. Dan ia juga masih bingung kenapa ia berada di rumah sakit. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

"Uh...," Yaya agak mengeluh saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Mungkin protes karena dipaksa berpikir.

"Yaya, tenanglah... kamu masih belum pulih, santai saja...," hibur ibunya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa aku...?" Yaya mencoba bertanya kembali, ia butuh jawaban kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah sakit. Karena ia tidak mengingat sesuatu telah terjadi. _Apa terjadi bencana alam saat ia tidur? Atau semacamnya?_

Namun, pertanyaannya terpotong saat pintu kamarnya mendadak dibuka, dan ada sosok kecil yang berkelebat langsung menerjang tempat tidur Yaya.

"MAMA!"

Yaya terlalu kaget untuk merespon. Ia melihat anak laki-laki, dengan senyum merekah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Rambutnya hitam lurus pendek, tersembunyi dibalik topinya yang berbentuk beruang, hanya menyisakan sedikit poni yang hampir menutupi matanya.

"Didy... jangan lari-lari di rumah sakit..."

Lalu muncul lagi sosok pria yang tertatih-tatih masuk ke dalam kamar inap Yaya. Napasnya pendek tersenggal-senggal, meski begitu ia juga tampak senang bertemu mata dengan Yaya.

Di sudut pikiran Yaya, gadis itu perlahan mulai mengenali pria itu.

 _Boboiboy?_

 _Tapi... kenapa...?_

"Mama? Mama kenapa?" tanya anak lelaki itu pada Yaya.

 _Siapa yang ia maksud dengan 'mama'?_

"Didy, yang sabar... Mamamu baru saja sadar, jadi pasti masih pusing, yang tenang ya nak," ibunya memeluk anak kecil itu menjauh sedikit dari tempat tidur Yaya.

"Yaya? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu. _Boboiboy? Apa dia benar Boboiboy?_

Yaya hanya mampu menggeleng, merasakan kepalanya kembali berkedut-kedut makin keras dan kesadarannya kembali menghilang.

IoI

Dengan berbagai alasan, Boboiboy tidak pernah suka dengan rumah sakit. Ia tidak suka dengan bau desinfektan dan obat yang memenuhi udara, ia juga tidak suka melihat hawa stres yang dikeluarkan baik oleh pasien maupun penjenguknya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, yang paling ia tidak suka adalah berita buruk yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter yang menangani Yaya.

Boboiboy sudah berpengalaman melihat raut wajah dokter untuk menentukan apakah yang dibawanya itu berita buruk atau berita baik.

Bersama dengan kedua mertuanya, mereka berada di ruangan dokter untuk mendapatkan penjelasan atas kondisi Yaya yang agak aneh. Boboiboy bisa melihat kebingung Yaya saat melihatnya, apalagi saat melihat Didy.

"Saya sudah melakukan beberapa tes pada Nyonya Yaya dan dengan berat hati, saya harus menyampaikan kalau Nyonya Yaya sepertinya menderita amnesia karena kecelakaan yang ia alami."

Mata Boboiboy membelalak sedikit, tapi sejujurnya ia sangat kaget.

"Amnesia dok!?" ibu mertuanya dengan panik menyahut pada sang dokter.

"Ya, ia mengalami amnesia, atau yang lebih dikenal, hilang ingatan. Nyonya Yaya tidak ingat dirinya mengalami kecelakaan, bahkan tidak ingat kalau ia sudah memiliki anak bahkan menikah... Setelah saya cek, ia hanya memiliki ingatannya sampai usia 18 tahun..., kurang lebih 10 tahun yang lalu."

Boboiboy dalam hati bersyukur meninggalkan Didy di luar, meminta anaknya yang manis itu untuk pergi jajan ke kantin rumah sakit. Ternyata keputusannya memang benar.

Ia yang sudah dewasa saja kesulitan mengekspresikan reaksinya terhadap berita buruk ini. _Apalagi anaknya yang masih berumur 7 tahun itu?_

"Apakah Yaya tidak akan pernah ingat lagi?" tanya ayah mertuanya.

Boboiboy juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama soal itu. Tangannya sudah berkeringat membayangkan Yaya tidak akan pernah ingat lagi soal pernikahan mereka, soal Didy...

"Sayangnya sampai sekarang amnesia belum ada obatnya. Ada kasus dimana ingatan yang hilang bisa kembali, bisa cepat, bisa bertahun-tahun atau tidak kembali sama sekali. Saya tidak bisa memastikannya, kita hanya bisa menanti perkembangannya saja."

Boboiboy menutup matanya, berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan baik sementara ia mendengar ibu mertuanya menangis dan ayah mertuanya berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

 _Apa yang harus ia lakukan mulai sekarang?_

IoI

Yaya tidak pernah menyangka ia akan mengalami sesuatu yang bernama 'amnesia' dalam hidupnya. Sesuatu yang hanya ia pernah lihat di drama. Tapi di drama, ia tidak tahu kalau amnesia itu rasanya seperti... melompat ke masa depan.

Ingatannya masih utuh sampai ia berusia 18 tahun. Ia bisa mengingat bahan ujian akhir kelulusan yang ia lewati, ia bahkan bisa mengingat teman-teman sekelasnya.

Karena itu, ia kaget mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba sudah menikah dan memiliki anak.

Rasanya seperti memasuki mesin waktu dan ia sampai di masa depan. Separuh hati Yaya berharap ini semua cuma mimpi, tapi ternyata semuanya kenyataan.

"Mama tidak ingat pada Didy...?"

Nada memelas yang hampir pecah dari perkataan anaknya itu, membuat hati Yaya sakit dan menyesali kenapa ia kehilangan ingatannya akan anak ini. Dengan berat hati, Yaya menggeleng, ingin berbohong tapi tahu itu hanya akan membuat keadaan makin runyam.

Boboiboy membelai kepala Didy, sementara anak itu menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan tangis.

Sejak tadi Boboiboy tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hanya ibu, ayahnya serta Didy yang menanyakan sejauh mana Yaya memiliki ingatannya.

Orang yang harusnya ia sebut suaminya itu, hanya memandangnya dengan wajah sedih dan terluka, tapi mulutnya terkunci rapat.

Yaya berusaha mengingat Boboiboy yang ia kenal.

Boboiboy adalah teman sekelasnya saat SMA. Ia baik, punya jiwa pemimpin yang bagus, tapi tidak angkuh, bisa diandalkan dan setia kawan. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah salah satu jenis kelamin berlawanan yang cukup dekat dengan Yaya.

Tapi, Yaya yakin terakhir kali ia ingat hubungan mereka murni hanya sebatas teman. Ia juga ingat Boboiboy sangat menghargainya yang cenderung menghindari laki-laki.

Dalam hati, gadis, oh ya dia sudah bukan gadis lagi, wanita itu bersyukur ia menikah dengan seseorang yang masih kenali. Setidaknya, ia masih tahu Boboiboy, meski tidak bisa mengingat pernikahan mereka.

Yaya berharap ingatannya akan segera kembali. Ia menatap Didy yang tengah digendong dan dipeluk oleh ayahnya. Meski pelan, tapi Yaya bisa mendengar isak tangisnya. Boboiboy bertemu mata dengannya dan menyugingkan senyuman tipis.

Ia kemudian membawa Didy keluar.

Dan Yaya merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu.

IoI

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit dan diperbolehkan pulang, Yaya belajar untuk melihat musibah yang menimpanya dari sisi positifnya. Setidaknya, ia tidak mengalami cacat fisik setelah mengalami kecelakaan fatal, tertabrak mobil, yang katanya bisa menghilangkan nyawanya. Setidaknya, meski ingatannya hilang sebagian, tapi bukan seluruhnya jadi Yaya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Ia juga senang, karena ternyata 10 tahun lagi (masih sulit menerima kenyataan, kalau waktu dimana ia berada adalah masa sekarang, bukan masa depan) ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak yang sangat manis. Kedua orang tuanya pun masih hidup dan sehat walafiat. Meski mereka berdua melarang saudara lain, ataupun teman Yaya untuk menjenguk karena tidak mau membuat wanita itu bertambah bingung.

"Sebenarnya ibu rasa kamu tinggal saja bersama ibu dan ayah dulu sampai kamu pulih benar, kalau mau Didy juga bisa ikut bersama kita. Kalau begitu kan, kamu tidak capek mengurus Didy, tapi kamu bisa mengenalnya lebih baik," saran ibunya.

Yaya menyadari kalau ibunya tidak menyebutkan Boboiboy, tapi lalu Yaya rasa itu karena mungkin Boboiboy bekerja dan sulit untuk cuti.

"Tidak perlu bu, Yaya sekarang sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga sendiri, meski tidak bisa mengingatnya, Yaya ingin mengenal mereka lagi," jelas Yaya.

Ia sebenarnya takut, karena tidak ingat secuil pun soal keluarga yang sudah ie bentuk bersama suaminya. Tapi ia tahu, menghindari mereka tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Karena itu ia memaksakan diri untuk menghadapi mereka.

Lagipula, entah kenapa sejak pertama mereka tahu Yaya hilang ingatan, dikunjungan selanjutnya, Didy bersikap lebih ceria. Ia tidak menangis meski Yaya tidak mengingatnya atau masih kaku saat membelai kepalanya.

Mungkin orang tuanya atau Boboiboy sudah mengatakan sesuatu pada bocah itu, Yaya tidak tahu, tapi ia bersyukur. Tidak sulit rasanya untuk menyayangi anak baik dan penurut seperti Didy, ia mirip seperti ayahnya dulu.

Meski Yaya agak kecewa karena ayah dan ibunya yang mengantarnya ke rumahnya, bukan Boboiboy dan Didy, tapi mungkin mereka tengah merapikan rumah yang berantakan karena Yaya cukup lama dirawat di rumah sakit.

Yaya menyadari jalan beraspal mulai berubah menjadi jalan berbatu, hutan beton berubah menjadi perkebunan, dan perumahan yang padat mulai melonggar. Mereka sudah sampai di kota kecil, tidak begitu terasing tapi masih asri dan banyak pepohonan hijau. Yaya tersenyum, bersyukur karena ia bukan tinggal di tengah kota yang padat.

Akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah, gaya cukup tua tapi terawat dengan baik. Yaya turun dan melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, udaranya masih segar membuat senyumnya merekah.

"Mama!" Didy segera muncul dari balik pintu dan berhambur memeluknya, kepalanya hanya sampai pinggang Yaya.

"Assalamu'alaikum sayang, Mama pulang," balas Yaya. Tidak sulit baginya untuk memerankan peran menjadi seorang ibu, karena ia suka dengan anak-anak. Ia masih perlu banyak belajar, tapi ia sudah sangat menyayangi Didy sekarang dan bersyukur anak semanis ini adalah anaknya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

"Kok nenek tidak dipeluk juga?" tanya ibunya menghampiri Didy. Si bocah lelaki memeluk neneknya dan kakeknya bergantian.

Boboiboy juga ikut muncul dari balik pintu dan salim kepada kedua mertuanya. Yaya pun salim padanya, masih kaku tapi Boboiboy tidak berkomentar apapun. "Biar kubantu bawakan," katanya, membawa tas berisi baju ganti dan barang-barang Yaya selama di rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih, awas jangan yang berat-berat," tegur ayah Yaya.

Boboiboy tersenyum pada mertuanya. "Tidak apa-apa, masih kuat," jawabnya.

"Aku juga bantu!" seru Didy.

"Kamu bawa yang ini," kata Boboiboy, menunjuk kantung plastik kecil pada Didy, bocah bertopi itu mengangguk dan membawanya kemudian berlari masuk rumah.

"Ayo Yaya," ibunya membantu menuntun Yaya masuk ke dalam rumah, meski sejujurnya Yaya sudah kuat berjalan sendiri.

Tapi ia tersenyum melihat orang tuanya, suaminya maupun anaknya. Ia bahagia karena memiliki begitu banyak orang yang bisa ia cintai.

Ia bersyukur, ternyata 10 tahun lagi itu, hidupnya bahagia.

IoI

Begitu pindahan singkat ke rumah Yaya, orang tuanya dengan berat hati segera pulang. Yaya melepas mereka dengan berkaca-kaca, sadar kalau sekarang ia tidak tinggal seatap lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah membesarkannya.

"Sekarang sudah hampir malam, kamu langsung istirahat saja ya," saran Boboiboy padanya. Yaya mengangguk. Tubuhnya masih lemas dan belum begitu bisa diajak banyak bergerak.

"Didy boleh tidur sama mama ya!" seru Didy.

"Didy...," tegur Boboiboy membuat anak laki-laki itu cemberut.

"Nggak apa-apa kok... Didy boleh tidur sama mama," balas Yaya sambil tersenyum. Didy langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Yei! Akhirnya Didy bisa tidur sama mama lagi!" serunya senang. Yaya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Boboiboy, tampaknya masih ragu. Yaya mengangguk padanya, tersentuh dengan perhatian suaminya kepadanya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Didy kan anak baik, iya kan sayang?" tanya Yaya, membelai lembut kepala Didy yang tertutup topi.

Sang anak mengangguk pasti dengan senyum lebar. Boboiboy mendesah tapi tersenyum tipis.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu, untuk sekarang biar papa yang tidur di kamar Didy, gimana?" tanya Boboiboy, membuat Yaya kembali kagum. Sedikit malu apakah suaminya itu bisa melihatnya gugup soal 'pengaturan' tidur mereka. Yaya tahu mereka sudah menikah, tapi tetap saja karena tidak ingat, ia begitu gugup memikirkan ia harus tidur bersama suaminya.

"Lho, papa nggak ikut tidur sama mama?" tanya Didy dengan polos. Boboiboy tersenyum padanya.

"Kan mama baru keluar dari rumah sakit, nanti tempat tidurnya sempit kalau papa ikut tidur sama mama. Kalau mama jatuh dari tempat tidur gimana?" jawab Boboiboy dengan alasan yang sangat pintar. Tidak merepotkan diri untuk menjelaskan kalau itu semua ia lakukan karena Yaya belum terbiasa tidur bersamanya. Meski sebenarnya alasan yang ia sampaikan itu masuk akal.

"Oh iya ya...," balas Didy dengan polos.

Yaya tersenyum pada Boboiboy, berusaha mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa non-verbal.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum padanya, meski sepersekian detik, Yaya merasa ia menghindari matanya.

Tapi mungkin itu cuma perasaan Yaya saja.

"Nah sekarang, ayo cuci kaki sama gosok gigi, terus tidur, kamu besok sekolah kan?" kata Yaya pada bocah lelaki bertopi itu. Yaya menggandeng tangan kecil milik anaknya, bersama pergi ke kamar mandi, tidak melihat pandangan sendu yang Boboiboy layangkan padanya.

IoI

Yaya tersenyum memandang Didy yang sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sungguh ia ingin tahu kata-kata apa yang bisa membuat Didy menjadi begitu ceria dan nyaman di sampingnya. Padahal kalau posisi mereka ditukar, Yaya sendiri tak yakin apa yang akan ia rasakan kalau ibunya melupakan soal dirinya.

Satu sisi ia berharap, ia ingin ingatan kembali, tentu saja. Dari semua foto yang terpajang di rumah mungil ini, ia bisa melihat bagaimana keluarga kecil ini bahagia. Ia ingin bisa mengingat semuanya, mengingat bagaimana setiap senyum terpotret dalam setiap bingkai tersebut.

Tapi, dokter sendiri sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak memaksakan diri mengingat. Itu akan kembali dengan sendirinya, kalau memang bisa kembali. Dipaksa mengingat, belum tentu semua ingatan itu bisa muncul kembali. Yaya hanya bisa menunggu tanpa kepastian.

Sang ibu segera menggeleng, tidak boleh, ia tidak boleh meratapi keadaannya. Lihat lah dari sisi positifnya, setidaknya ia cuma hilang ingatan 10 tahun ke belakang, bukan hilang ingatan total. Ia masih bisa mengingat orang tuanya, mengingat teman-temannya, ia masih ingat banyak hal, itu saja sudah patut disyukuri.

Ia bahkan bisa mengingat awal pertama ia bertemu Boboiboy.

Yaya memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengulang kembali bagaimana ia pertama bisa bertemu suaminya itu.

 _ **Yaya adalah gadis yang kuat, ia dikenal tangguh dan jarang menangis. Meski dari penampilan ia tampak seperti gadis kecil yang feminin, tapi sesungguhnya ia jauh lebih tahan banting dibandingkan dengan gadis kebanyakan.**_

" _ **Duak!"**_

 _ **Karena itu ketika ada bola melayang dan menghantam tubuh mungilnya, ia terjatuh tapi tidak menangis.**_

" _ **Ya ampun Yaya! Kamu nggak apa-apa!?" Ying, sahabatnya berteriak panik.**_

" _ **Nggak apa-apa kok," jawab Yaya, menepuk-nepuk roknya dan bangkit sendiri.**_

" _ **Maaf! Maaf! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" seorang pemuda menghampirinya. Yaya mendelik ke arahnya dan yang dipandang hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.**_

" _ **Kalau main bola hati-hati dong!" gertak Yaya.**_

" _ **I-iya maaf, kamu mau dianterin ke UKS?" tanyanya dengan sopan.**_

" _ **Nggak usah," balas Yaya cepat, ingin segera pergi dan membersihkan seragam sekolahnya yang kotor terkena tanah.**_

" _ **Yaya, tangan kamu berdarah tuh!" seru Ying lagi, baru sadar ketika melihat telapak tangan Yaya terlihat goresan kemerahan.**_

 _ **Yaya sendiri baru sadar, pantas telapak tangannya terasa panas. Pasti tergores batu waktu dia jatuh tersungkur tadi.**_

" _ **Eh, m-maaf ya!" seru pemuda itu lagi. Yaya hanya membuang mukanya.**_

" _ **Iya, lain kali kalau main bola hati-hati, ayo Ying!" kata Yaya dan ia pun pergi berlalu.**_

 _ **Bagi Yaya, luka kecil seperti ini bukan masalah besar, kalau gadis-gadis lain mungkin sudah menangis tersedu-sedu merengek kesakitan. Tapi untuk Yaya, cukup dengan membasuh tangan dan seragamnya, rasa marahnya sudah memudar. Untung yang terluka tangan kirinya, jadi ia masih bisa menulis.**_

 _ **Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda yang sama yang sudah melemparnya dengan bola datang berkunjung ke kelasnya.**_

" _ **Ini, sebagai permintaan maaf."**_

 _ **Yaya melihat sekotak plester yang disodorkan padanya.**_

" _ **Ng... makasih...," kata Yaya, menerimanya dengan canggung. Ia sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi tidak sanggup karena ia tahu pemuda itu sudah bersusah payah mau membelikannya plester ini.**_

" _ **Sekali lagi maaf ya," katanya, kemudian ia pergi berlalu.**_

 _ **Yaya memandang kepergian pemuda itu dan perlahan tersenyum. Kalau dipikir, pemuda itu memang tidak sengaja menendang bola itu ke arahnya. Yaya percaya ia bukannya berniat melukai dirinya, memang murni kecelakaan saja. Tapi ia mau bertanggung jawab dan membelikannya plester.**_

Dan beberapa hari setelah itu, Yaya baru tahu kalau pemuda yang sudah menendangnya dengan bola itu, adalah Boboiboy, pemain andalan dari klub sepak bola. Dan yang mengejutkan, yang menendang bola itu bukan Boboiboy, tapi teman setimnya. Boboiboy yang jago bermain bola dan akurat dalam menendang itu jarang meleset. Ia hanya mewakilkan temannya untuk meminta maaf, karena teman setimnya tahu Yaya adalah ketua kelas yang galak.

Yaya tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu. Sejak itu ia tahu Boboiboy adalah pemuda yang baik, yang mau mewakilkan temannya meminta maaf bahkan dengan sukarela membelikannya plester sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

Dan Yaya pun terlelap, sambil memikirkan kalau ia ingin lebih mengenal Boboiboy lagi, yang sudah menjadi suaminya sekarang.

IoI

"Kamu nggak perlu maksain diri gitu, aku bisa beli sarapan di luar."

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku udah mendingan..."

Yaya bersikeras untuk menyiapkan sarapan keesokan paginya, karena ia merasa pola makan suami dan anaknya selama ia dirawat pasti sangat berantakan.

"Yei! Mama masak apa?" tanya Didy dengan senang.

"Masak nasi goreng, ayo kamu cepet mandi, sebentar lagi harus berangkat sekolah kan?" tegur Yaya lembut. Bocah itu, dengan rambut acak-acakan, tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tampaknya Didy memang suka sekali berlari, rasanya mirip Boboiboy yang atletis.

"Biar kubantu," kata Boboiboy, segera membuka lemari dan menyiapkan piring.

"Terima kasih," balas Yaya penuh senyum, benar-benar senang sudah menikah dengan lelaki yang perhatian.

"Oh ya... kalau boleh tahu, kamu kerja apa?" tanya Yaya.

Rasanya dulu saat mereka sekelas di kelas 3 SMA, Boboiboy pernah bercerita ingin menjadi pesepakbola profesional, atau minimal guru olahraga. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa sepuluh tahun kemudian impiannya terwujud.

"Aku... kerja di perpustakaan."

"Eh? Serius?" Yaya terkejut dan menoleh padanya. Ia melihat Boboiboy tampak malu dan tak mau memandang wajahnya.

Bukannya apa-apa, ia selalu ingat bagaimana suaminya sering tertidur kalau diperpustakaan. Ia bukan tipe yang senang berdiam manis sambil membaca buku, karena itu Yaya sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Lalu ada dering telepon yang mengganggu pembicaraan kecil mereka, yang ternyata handpone milik Boboiboy dan sang suami pun meninggalkan Yaya menyiapkan sarapan sendiri.

Yaya masih sedikit bingung, tapi mungkin memang dalam sepuluh tahun bisa terjadi banyak hal. Yah, menjadi pesepakbola profesional ataupun guru memang tidak mudah, Yaya tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi sampai Boboiboy bisa berakhir bekerja di perrpustakaan, tapi seharusnya ia tidak perlu merisaukannya karena itu pekerjaan yang halal.

"Iya, saya hari ini bekerja..."

Yaya mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan suaminya dari dapur.

"Eh? Buku itu? Buku itu sudah saya siapkan sebelum cuti."

Tampaknya sedang membicarakan soal pekerjaan. Di luar dugaan, ternyata perpustakaan bisa sibuk juga, Yaya tidak menyangka. Sang istri menata tiga piring nasi goreng di atas meja makan.

"Ng... tidak... Oh... Ya ampun..."

Yaya menoleh dan menatap punggung Boboiboy dari jauh.

"Sepertinya bukunya...tidak sengaja saya pinjamkan ke orang lain..."

Semakin lama nada bicaranya jadi semakin panik.

"Maaf! Maaf! Saya minta maaf! Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja!"

Yaya menghampiri suaminya perlahan, memandang sosok panik suaminya sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya akan coba carikan buku itu dari perpustakaan lain, saya minta maaf!"

Dan akhirnya Boboiboy menutup teleponnya. Pundaknya tertunduk lesu dan ia mengehela napas panjang. Belum sempat Yaya bertanya apa yang terjadi, Didy sudah muncul dari kamar mandi.

"Papa kenapa?"

"Ng... nggak apa-apa, papa cuma harus berangkat cepat ke perpus," katanya, segera berbalik, mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Eh? Sarapannya?" Yaya mencoba mengingatkan, Boboiboy berbalik memandangnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ng... simpan saja buat nanti, aku harus cepat berangkat. Assalamu'alaikum!" seru Boboiboy.

"Wa'alaikumsalam...," jawab Didy dan Yaya bersama.

Yaya memandang kepergian suaminya dengan wajah bingung. Entah kenapa Boboiboy terasa berbeda...

Boboiboy yang ia tahu pintar mencari solusi ketika terjadi masalah. Ia juga selalu optimis dan bisa diandalkan. Meski kelemahannya ia mudah sekali lupa.

 _Tapi... Boboiboy yang sekarang... kenapa jadi seperti itu?_

"Mama... ayo sarapan..."

Yaya terkejut dan menoleh pada Didy. "Oh iya, ayo sarapan! Ini kenapa rambut kamu masih basah? Aduuuh...," Yaya segera mengusap kepala Didy dengan handuk, dalam hati sambil memikirkan soal suaminya.

Pertama bekerja di perpustakaan, dan sifatnya jadi agak berbeda.

Tampaknya memang... dalam waktu 10 tahun, seseorang bisa berubah.

IoI

Meski agak lemas, tapi Yaya tetap berusaha melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Sesuai tebakannya, meski sekilas rumahnya tampak bersih, tapi di sudut-sudut ruangan terkumpul banyak debu. Jadi Yaya menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan rumah sambil mengingat bagaimana pengaturan peletakan barang-barang.

Ia kemudian tersenyum saat menemukan bola sepak di kamar Didy. Ternyata satu hal memang belum berubah. Ia sedikit banyak bersyukur ternyata kesukaan Boboiboy terhadap sepak bola menurun ke Didy. Bahkan mungkin saja suaminya itu yang mengajarkan Didy caranya bermain sepak bola.

Wajar, Boboiboy dulu berhasil mengantar klub sepak bola mereka memenangkan suatu kejuaraan. Semuanya dulu percaya kalau Boboiboy bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional.

Tapi memang ketika menjadi dewasa, dunia ternyata lebih kejam dari perkiraan. Jadi Yaya memaklumi kenapa Boboiboy menyerah terhadap impiannya.

"Assalamu'alaikum! Mama!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam," balas Yaya. Lagi-lagi, Didy menghampirinya dan memberikan pelukan hangat.

"Mama lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi bersih-bersih...,," jawab Yaya. Didy ber-ohh ria.

"Kamu juga main bola, Didy?" tanya Yaya, memberikan bola sepak di tangannya ke Didy.

"Iya! Didy ikut klub sepak bola di sekolah! Didy jadi penyerang!" kelakar anaknya yang manis itu.

"Oh ya? Hebaaat...," puji Yaya, baru tahu kalau di SD pun sudah ada klub sepak bola dan anak kelas 1 sudah boleh ikut bergabung. Dalam 10 tahun, dunia pendidikan pun sudah berbeda.

"Iya, waktu itu aku berhasil bikin gol pakai sundulan!" cerita Didy dengan semangat, membuat Yaya tertawa saat anaknya itu mempraktekan bagaimana ia mencetak skor.

"Berarti papa yang ngajarin Didy main bola ya? Hebat deh," puji Yaya lagi. Namun sang ibu bingung saat Didy berhenti memperagakan permainan bolanya dan memandangnya.

"Papa kan nggak bisa main bola, mama gimana sih?"

...

"...eh?"

Yaya mengerjapkan mata, mencoba melihat kalau Didy serius atau bercanda. Namun, wajah anaknya itu terlihat tulus tanpa canda sedikitpun.

"Papa nggak bisa main bola?" ulang Yaya.

Didy mengangguk dengan yakin. "Papa nggak bisa main bola, diajak balap lari aja papa kalah...," tambahnya.

Yaya mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Padahal baru saja ia sangat yakin yang mengajari Didy bermain bola adalah Boboiboy, _tapi kenapa...?_

"Mama? Kenapa? Didy laper... mau makan...," Yaya tersadar dari lamunannya saat Didy menarik bajunya.

"Oh! Iya, iya sayang... mama udah masak untuk kamu...," Yaya mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya ke Didy, meski dalam hatinya ia semakin kalut.

Boboiboy yang ia kenal... dengan Boboiboy yang sekarang... rasanya semakin lama semakin berbeda.

IoI

" _ **Kok kamu lari hujan-hujan gini?"**_

 _ **Yaya tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, karena teman sekelasnya, Boboiboy, tengah berlari di bawah hujan. Memang ia mengenakan jas hujan, tapi normalnya di saat seperti ini semua orang ingin berlindung di bawah atap.**_

 _ **Yaya sendiri yang baru dari perpustakaan heran melihatnya. Ia memakai payung, supaya memotong jalan lebih cepat ke kelasnya dan sudah bersiap mau pulang.**_

" _ **Aku cuma latian lari aja, lapangan sepak bola kan luas, jadi harus bisa lari cepet juga," jawabnya.**_

" _ **Nanti masuk angin lho...," Yaya memperingatkan. Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.**_

" _ **Tenang aja, kalau sering olahraga nggak gampang sakit kok. Malah enak lari hujan-hujan, jadinya nggak kepanasan...," candanya mau tidak mau membuat Yaya ikut tersenyum.**_

 _ **Yaya merasa kagum dengan ketekunan teman sekelasnya itu. Ia hampir selalu berlatih sepak bola setiap saat, bahkan jam istirahat pun digunakan untuk bermain bola. Tidak seperti siswa-siswa lain yang justru bersembunyi di belakang toilet untuk merokok atau merencakan aksi tawuran.**_

" _ **Kamu suka banget ya main bola...," celetuk Yaya. Boboiboy menatapnya, tampaknya sudah berniat untuk berhenti berlatih lari di bawah hujan.**_

" _ **Ya, aku emang suka sih. Kan cita-citaku jadi atlit sepak bola profesional."**_

" _ **Oh ya?"**_

" _ **Iya... nanti kalau aku udah jadi atlit sepak bola, aku juga mau masuk tim nasional, supaya bisa ikut Piala Dunia, atau minimal, Piala Asia," lanjut Boboiboy. Matanya tampak bersinar penuh impian, membayangkan masa depan yang gemilang. Yaya sendiri tidak punya impian semegah itu, ia hanya ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua, kemudian menikah, memiliki anak, menjadi istri yang soleha dan ibu yang baik.**_

" _ **Yakin bisa?" tanya Yaya, bukan bermaksud meledek, hanya ingin menguji tekad Boboiboy.**_

 _ **Teman sekelasnya itu tersenyum padanya.**_

" _ **Kalau belum dicoba, siapa tahu?" jawabnya dengan nada bercanda, namun Yaya yakin ia serius.**_

" _ **Kalau udah jadi terkenal, jangan sombong ya," timpal Yaya, membuat Boboiboy kembali tertawa.**_

" _ **Ya nggak lah..."**_

 _ **Dan mereka tertawa bersama, sambil berjalan kembali menuju gedung sekolah.**_

Yaya memandang sepak bola yang ada di lantai dengan perasaan sendu. Rasanya baru beberapa bulan yang lalu Boboiboy bercerita soal impiannya itu pada Yaya. Tapi, sekarang ternyata kenyataannya jauh berbeda.

Jangankan menjadi atlit sepak bola profesional, mengajarkan Didy bermain sepak bola saja tidak.

"Papa lama ya..."

Yaya menoleh pada Didy, yang sekarang sedang sibuk menggambar, PR pelajaran seni sekolahnya.

"Oh ya? Memangnya biasanya papa pulang jam berapa?" tanya Yaya.

"Papa biasanya pulang jam 4," jawab Didy. Yaya mengangguk paham, ia melirik jam dinding dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

 _Apa karena masalah tadi pagi itu?_

"Didy... kamu tidur duluan ya, biar mama yang nunggu papa pulang," saran Yaya, begitu melihat Didy sudah selesai menggambar.

Anaknya itu mengangguk menurut, membuatnya tersenyum, bersyukur mendapat anak yang pengertian.

Yaya sendiri duduk di ruang tamu, sambil menanati Boboiboy pulang.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu perpustakaan buka sampai malam, seingatnya perpustakaan hanya buka sampai sore hari. Tapi mungkin meski sudah tutup untuk pengunjung, pekerjanya masih ada yang bekerja di dalam.

"Assalamu'alaikum..."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Yaya bangkit cepat dan menghampiri suaminya. Boboiboy dalam keadaan kusut dan senyumnya tampak lelah. Sang istri segera salim dan ikut bersimpati melihat keadaan Boboiboy.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Pulangnya malam sekali...," tanya Yaya. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul 10 malam.

Boboiboy membuka kancing kemeja atasnya dan mendesah pelan. "Aku cuma nggak sengaja meminjamkan buku yang sudah dipesan pengunjung ke orang lain sebelum aku cuti, jadi aku sibuk mencari gantinya...," jelasnya.

Yaya mengangguk paham. Ternyata itu masalahnya.

"Oh, aku sudah masak, kamu mau makan?"

"Nggak apa-apa, aku udah makan tadi," tepis Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk lagi. Ia mengerti suaminya itu penat karena sedang dirundung masalah.

Tapi, sang istri sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa bingung yang ia pendam sejak tadi.

"Boboiboy..."

"Ya?"

"Ng... kamu udah nggak main bola lagi?"

Boboiboy menatapnya sesaat, entah apa maksud dari pandangan itu Yaya tidak mengerti.

"Nggak, aku udah berhenti."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yaya bingung. Menjadi atlit sepak bola mungkin sulit, tapi benar-benar berhenti bermain sepak bola?

"Yah... banyak yang udah terjadi... hidup itu nggak selalu berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan," jawab suaminya.

Yaya hanya menatap punggungnya, memandang ayah dari anaknya yang sudah berbeda dari yang ia ingat.

Ia merasa kalut, bahkan mulai mempertanyakan apakah ingatan yang ia miliki ini benar-benar sungguhan atau cuma khayalan.

Boboiboy yang optimis dan bisa diandalkan. Boboiboy yang menyukai sepak bola dan bersinar dengan impiannya.

 _Kemana sosok itu pergi?_

"Kamu... terlalu berbeda dari apa yang kuingat."

Yaya dengan cepat segera berlalu, melewati Boboiboy, tak ingin memandang wajahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ia tahu ia mungkin sudah kasar pada suaminya. Tapi, rasanya ia menikahi orang yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Boboiboy yang ia kenal dulu.

Boboiboy sudah berubah banyak, sampai sulit ia kenali.

Ia jadi lebih pendiam dan entah kenapa terlihat lebih pemurung. Matanya yang biasanya selalu menatap lurus ke depan, sekarang lebih sering bergulir menatap ke bawah. Senyumnya yang dulu cerah dan lebar, kini digantikan dengan senyuman tipis. Nada bicaranya yang biasanya jelas dan penuh percaya diri, kini diganti dengan nada bicara yang lebih pelan dan hampir seperti terbata-bata. Tubuh yang dulunya atletis, sekarang terlihat lebih kurus.

Rasanya seperti harus mengenal seseorang dari titik nol lagi. Yaya pun berusaha untuk tidur, sambil menahan kegundahan hati yang ia rasakan.

IoI

Di bawah lampu temaram, Boboiboy menatap sebuah album foto tua. Itu adalah buku tahunan SMAnya. Ia meraba foto saat ia memenangi kejuaraan sepak bola.

Bibirnya hanya bisa tersenyum getir, menatap dirinya yang ada di foto itu.

Rasanya jauh sekali...

Ia ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Yaya barusan.

Tentu saja.

Tidak mungkin Yaya bisa mengenalinya, dirinya yang sekarang.

Ia sudah berubah jauh.

Terlalu jauh.

Dan ia tidak tahu... apakah Yaya bisa mencintai dirinya yang sekarang.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Maaf ya buat yang nungguin LTWYA, kemungkinan bakal update minggu depan. Tungguin aja.**

 **Dan silahkan bagi yang berkenan mau review.**


End file.
